greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
WWE Judgment Day (Year IV)
WWE Judgment Day (Year IV) was a pay-per-view event, produced by 2KEPGames and it featured both the RAW and Smackdown Live brands. It took place at the O2 Arena in London, England. It was the second event under the WWE Judgment Day chronology Judgment Day Previews |-|Match #1= This championship match became personal when Drew McIntyre attacked Jeff's brother Matt (causing the latter to be sidelined with a concussion). "The Charismatic Enigma" came into the O2 with revenge on his mind and "The Scottish Destroyer" was intent on using that rage against the champion. Read More... |-|Match #2= This match was highly anticipated, both men has intense history that spans way back nearly 20 years as AJ Styles was set to battle Bobby Roode with Roode hellbent on proving that he is better than AJ Styles. Read More... |-|Match #3= Judgment Day was not about "Demon Kings" or "Clubs", It was about retribution on the part of Balor and solidifying himself on the part of Anderson. Read More... |-|Match #4= The Champion's advantage was non-existant during this 4-Way Elimination Match as Charlotte Flair was forced to go the distance against 3 of the top Women on Smackdown Live. Read More... |-|Match #5= KOmerica was in full effect when "The Prizefighter" was looking to avenge his loss to "The King of the Jungle" just 5 nights prior and attempt to regain the United States Title, but it's easier said than done Read More... |-|Match #6= The betting odds were clearly against "The Princess of Staten Island", who unexpectedly won the battle royal to earn a shot at Becky Lynch's RAW Women's Championship. Read More... |-|Match #7= It was all or nothing for "The Heart of Soul of Smackdown Live" as Sami Zayn put his 15+ year career on the line for one shot at Big E Langston's World Heavyweight Championship and even with the last minute No Disqualification stipulation, Zayn was not going down without a fight Read More... |-|Match #8= It finally came down to it, no interference, no excuses Shinsuke Nakamura finally received a fair shot at the WWE Championship in the confines of a Steel Cage with no one but the champion and himself. Read More... |-|Kick-Off #1= Both teams have a bone to pick with the champions and now the opportunity is there as The Usos and The Revival challenge the Authors of Pain for RAW's silver straps in a Triple Threat Elimination Match during the Kick-Off Show. Read More... Multimedia Photos |-|Promotional Photos= Judgment_Day_Poster_(1).png|The Official WWE Judgment Day Poster featuring Aleister Black. Judgment_Day_(12).png|WWE Champion Bray Wyatt. Judgment_Day_(11).png|World Heavyweight Champion Big E Langston. Judgment_Day_(1).png|"Scottish Terminator" Drew McIntyre. Judgment_Day_(13).png|"The Heart and Soul of Smackdown Live" Sami Zayn. Judgment_Day_(14).png|"The Anti-Hero" of Professional Wrestling Aleister Black. Judgment_Day_(15).png|RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch. Judgment_Day_(16).png|United States Champion Braun Strowman. Judgment_Day_(17).png|"The Goddess" Alexa Bliss. Judgment_Day_(7).png|Smackdown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair Judgment_Day_(3).png|"The Phenomenal" AJ Styles. |-|Show Screencaps= To Be Added Videos |-|Promos= WWE 2K18 Universe Mode - WWE Judgment Day (Official Promo) WWE 2K19 Universe Mode Judgment Day Promo Big E Langston vs. Sami Zayn WWE 2K19 Universe Mode Judgment Day Promo Finn Balor vs. Karl Anderson |-|Pre-Show= WWE 2K19 Universe Mode WWE Judgment Day (UK) Kick Off |-|Main Show= WWE 2K19 Universe Mode - WWE Judgment Day (UK) Behind The Scenes * This will be the final Special Event to have a Kick-Off/Pre-Show Category:2017 Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:WWE Judgment Day Category:RAW Category:Smackdown Live Category:WWE UK Category:Year IV